Ace Zoldyck
Ace Zoldyck (エース ゾルディック Eesu Zorudikku'):' is the second youngest child of Nozel and Kyoka Zoldyck. Appearance Ace has the appearance of a young child, he has spiky silver hair, fair tan skin, and black eyes. He is fairly lean due to constant physical conditioning and torture training he received when he was younger. He is also often seen with a soccer ball. Due to his obsession for sports, Ace typically wears sports clothing, with his usual attire consisting of a long-sleeved white hoodie with a red jacket worn over. Most of his clothes almost always come with a hoodie. He wears long, blue jeans he also wears red sneakers. Personality Ace comes off as a self-absorbed, rude, snarky and overly competitive young boy due to the constant praise of his abilities and his powerful Nen at such a young age, Ace developed a superiority complex over his siblings, believing himself to be better then they are, and because of that, he desires to be the first and best at everything. He will even insult everyone else, whither their considered weak or not even going as far as mocking in the process. His arrogance makes him believe he can take on any situation with his own abilities without the help of others and will get furious if anyone does help him. Background Equipment Soccer Ball: Ace carries with him a soccer ball made of a special fiber that he began using as his main choice of a weapon. He kicks and dribbles to himself as his method of carrying it around. The fiber on the ball is extremely durable but still maintains its rubbery, bouncy cushion and weighs extremely heavy, weighing over 40 tons, heavy enough to crush a normal persons limbs just by trying to carry it. Abilities & Powers as a member of the Zoldyck Family, Ace has vast wealth and capable underlings at his disposal. His family name alone is enough to scare those familiar with it. As a Zoldyck child, he often participates in his family's assassination missions, Ace possesses high resistance to poisons and electricity, great agility and physical strength, and advanced assassination techniques. His strength and physical abilities are largely unknown. Preternatural Perception: Ace has proven multiple times to be extremely perceptive, able to detect detect their aura or sensing their presence. Enhanced Strength: Ace is strong enough to take on bigger opponents despite his smaller stature, easily overcoming those four times his own size. Much like his siblings he is capable of breaking through solid steel and to easily carry his soccer ball that weighs over 40 tons. He is capable of opening the Testing Gate to the 5th door that weighs 64 tons. He can also carry ridiculously heavy objects that is almost twice his height and weigh over several times heavier, and leap between buildings while carrying the objects. He is strong enough to easily hurdle his soccer ball hard enough to fly at top speed and bash into his target hard enough to kill them in one kick. He is also capable of easily crushing a persons head with his bare hands Advanced Speed and Reflexes: Ace is shown to have an extreme speed, being able to run through the Zoldyck Estate in a few minutes. Enhanced Endurance: Advanced Agility: Ace Immense Torture Resistance: Due to his assassin training, Ace has honed his body to become resistant to a great number of torturing methods. Expert Strategist: Master of Stealth: Ace is very proficient in hiding, spying and infiltration, capable of disappearing and reappearing without anyone noticing. Weapon Specialist: Master Kicker: Ace has proven to have extreme power and accuracy with both emitted and real balls. He has shown capable of easily kicking a soccer ball that ways over 40 tons with no trouble and with enough power punch a hole right through a wall. Master Thrower: Masterful Sports Player: Nen Ace is an Emitter, as such he is most efficient in releasing his aura. His Nen ability is called the "Devils Ball Game" Hard Ball (ハード バル')' Battles Quotes Trivia